The Toon Tomahawk
(also known as Adam until 2019, Amanda from October 2019 onwards.) was a rollback and a former admin of SBFW. Bio SpongeBob Fanon Wiki | 2014-2019 A fan of SpongeBob from the early 2000's until 2010, Amanda first found out about SBFW after stumbling upon it after reading the page 'Nickeloden Fanon/Nightmare Fuel' on TVTropes. After trying to get a job on the series and it failing, she left to do other things with her life and came back to do a spin-off called SpongeBob SquarePants: After The Film. This is where she met SBCA and became an active worker on SpongeToons. She "ruined" the series which at the start had become a light spin-off based on SpongeBob to a "user-fic" with SpongeBob's name in the corner. During Christmas of 2014, she, Luis and another user Doctor Bugs were on a chat when they started speaking about basketball (as Luis was an avid player and fan and Amanda had played for a team and "coached" it for the second year.) and came up with the idea of Basket Sponge. As an avid-fan of the anime/manga, Bleach, Amanda set out to create the crossover, Sponge Reaper as it would be able to give her a way of having a spin-off that wasn't ruined or a one-hit wonder. During the writing of episode 3 of the show, Amanda gained a virus on her computer which relegated her for a fortnight not to be able to write anything until it was fixed. Whilst working on the second series of Basket Sponge, she gained an idea to create a crossover of SpongeBob and Doctor Who as it had been done before, but not "successfully" enough, so she set out to (whilst Bugs and Luis would be stuck on Basket Sponge) create Time Travellers. As 2016 rolled around and Basket Sponge was "finished" with it's final episode, Amanda decided to hijack the episode Night of the Living Travis by making a sequel episode where Travis gets killed based on the 2015 episode of Doctor Who, "Heaven Sent". This basically created the show The Terrible Travis and Amanda let everyone else continue it without her as she set her sights on becoming an admin. After the embarassing turn as admin and leaving the wiki for a while, she met up with Luis in late 2016 as Luis and him spearheaded a new revival of Basket Sponge, set for 2017. During 2017, she watched the show Firefly ''again and got an idea representative of her 2015 self as she created Spaced Out. On January 30, 2018, nearly four years after joining the wiki, Amanda's account was globalled for saying a version of a "racial slur" that was not permitted. This hurt Amanda truly as she had made a wrong joke at the wrong time. This started another downward spiral to her eventually "leaving for good", which happened on May 30, 2018. Amanda was sad that she left in 2018 as she expressed during 2019, she regretted not coming back earlier before she transitioned from Adam to Amanda on July 25, 2019. With a new identity, she planned that in the autumn period of that year that she would make her return which happened on October 13, 2019. Jasbre Wiki | 2019- With her October return also saw a ending to her reign as returning to the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki in that time showed that she didn't fit anymore, so she left to head to Jasbre Wiki, who the creator she had worked with since 2017 with Basket Sponge. There she would temporary head up FutureBob ElectronicPants during it's second season before leaving to become the head-writer of The End of My Soul during it's seventh season after impressing creator SethStewart90 with her inaugural episode, Winter. And the future? ''Well, that has yet to be told. '' Credits 2014 *SpongeBob SquarePants: After The Film'' - Creator, Writer *''SpongeToons'' - Writer, Owner - 2-4 *''My Guardian, Angel'' - Creator, Writer *''The SpongeToons Movie'' - Writer 2015 *''Basket Sponge'' - Co-Creator, Co-Executive Producer/Co-Showrunner, Writer, Director *''Sponge Reaper'' - Creator, Writer *''A Day In The Death'' - Creator, Writer *''Time Travellers'' - Creator, Writer *''Here Comes The Sun'' - Creator 2016 *''The Terrible Travis'' - Writer, 2017 *''Spaced Out'' - Creator, Writer, Title Card Creator 2019 *''FutureBob ElectronicPants'' - Writer, Producer - 2 *''The End of My Soul'' - Writer, Head-Writer, Supervising Producer - 7- 2020 *''The Cameron Chronicles ''- Writer, Producer - 1- Category:Users Category:Female Users Category:2019 Users Category:JamesAdventures Category:The End of My Soul